1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an axial piston engine according to the preamble of claim 1 or 2.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An axial piston engine according to the preamble of claim 1 is described in DE 94 088 60 U1. In said previously known axial piston engine, which is of the inclined-axis design, on the circumference of the driving flange a counting rim is formed in such a way that, viewed in cross section, it has the same radial extension at each point of its circumference and therefore generates low churning losses. The counting rim cooperates with a sensor, which is fastenable in the radial plane of the counting rim to the housing.
An axial piston engine according to the preamble of claim 2 is described in an inclined-axis design in EP 0 640 183 B1. In said previously known axial piston engine, the pistons at their ends facing the drive shaft have spherical heads, by which they are pivotally supported in spherical caps of the drive shaft. For the sake of simplicity, a return apparatus is not illustrated in said axial piston engine. The drive shaft at its inner end is designed as a flange, on which are disposed delivery elements in different developments for the fluid disposed in the housing interior of the axial piston engine. According to FIGS. 1 and 2 of said document, the delivery elements are formed by blades, which protrude approximately radially from the circumference of the driving flange forming a body of rotation and are fastened to a radially extending fastening flange, which is fastened by means of screws to the side of the driving flange facing the cylinder drum. According to FIGS. 4 and 5 of said document, radially extending blades acting as a centrifugal pump are provided, which are disposed between the driving flange and the cylinder drum and may either be assembled into a blade wheel or formed in each case integrally with a vertically protruding fastening plate and fastened via the latter by means of fastening screws to the free end face of the driving flange facing the cylinder drum. The blades form pumping devices, by means of which during functional operation of the axial piston engine fluid disposed in the latter""s housing interior is delivered to an outlet opening, which lies radially opposite the blades in the peripheral wall of the housing and is connected to a tank.
The underlying object of the invention is to simplify an axial piston engine according to the preamble of claim 1 or 2. In particular, easy and rapid manufacture is to be achieved, with the result that it is preferably also to be possible to reduce the cost of manufacture.
Said object is achieved by the features of claim 1 or 2. Advantageous developments of the invention are described in the sub-claims.
In both solutions according to the invention, in each case an essential feature of the refinement according to the invention, namely on the one hand the marking and on the other hand the delivery elements, is formed on the return disk. The return disk is a component, on which the relevant features of the invention may be prefabricated easily and rapidly, so that it may in the course of its manufacture be prefabricated with the refinement according to the invention and other parts of the axial piston engine may remain unchanged or additional components, such as are necessary in the prior art, may no longer apply.
Because of the omission of additional components, with the refinements according to the invention assembly and/or disassembly is also simplified. In said case, it is particularly advantageous to form the features according to the invention integrally on the body of rotation. This may be effected advantageously by punching and optionally also shaping and/or bending. The refinements according to the invention therefore also enable advantageous manufacture.